


You Ask, I Come

by ghostlywhitedirewolf



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhitedirewolf/pseuds/ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elena has her drink spiked at a party, there is only one person she can call to get her out of trouble. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ask, I Come

**You Ask, I Come.**

**BethBobby**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

This is the type of thing that goes through my mind when I’m sat waiting for my food to cook.

Tumblr: BethBobby

Read and review?

Enjoy.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

I heard the voice outside the door and groaned.

My limbs felt heavy and weak, like I had a bad case of flu.

Sitting up, I felt my head spin and I tried to pull my knees up to my chest but they wouldn’t move.

 _Get up, you have to go home,_ I thought, willing myself to find the energy to get out of the toilet.

Letting Bonnie talk me into going out had been such a bad idea, I’d only had a coke and I was sat in a toilet throwing up.

My head was spinning and I was struggling to focus, the cubicle seemed to spin

‘What is wrong with me?’ I muttered to myself.

 _There’s no way I can get out of here like, I’ll be lucky to even make it to the car never mind drive home,_ I thought.

I reached for my phone, calling Bonnie, but it went straight through to her voicemail.

‘No!’ I growled in frustration, hitting the speed dial whilst leaning my head against the wall, unable to hold it up myself.

‘Elena?’ I heard the sarcastic drawl as he answered.

‘Damon, is that you?’ I asked, my voice a pathetic croak.

‘Elena, are you okay?’ I heard his voice change from sarcastic to worried.

‘I’m sick. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I need to get out of here but I can’t drive myself. I can hardly walk; I can’t even get out of the toilets. I only had a coke and Bonnie isn’t answering her phone,’ I breathed, hating to sound weak in front of anyone, especially Damon.

‘I’ll come get you; where are you?’

‘I’m at a club.’ I told him the name, my eyes drooping.

‘Give me two minutes, stay where you are Elena.’ He told me.

I could hear his footsteps on the wooden floors of the boarding house as he walked around.

‘Damon, please.’ I muttered, not quite sure what I was saying.

‘I’m coming, I promise,’ he said before hanging up.

Dropping the phone onto the floor, I tried to open my eyes.

Everything felt wrong, I was so dizzy, my eyelids were way too heavy.

I could feel myself drifting, not able to bring myself back to consciousness.

Voices echoed outside the cubicle, one banged on the door and yelled to see if I was okay but I couldn’t answer.

Everything was blurry.

I felt sick and hot, but I could feel myself shivering.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

After what seemed like an age I heard a voice I recognised.

‘Elena?’

‘Damon.’ I muttered, unable to raise my voice any louder but knowing he would hear.

‘She’s been in there for ages, she won’t come out.’ I heard a catty voice laugh.

The door rattled for a second before the lock broke as Damon pushed it.

I tried to lift my head to look at him but couldn’t.

‘What happened?’ he asked.

I saw his blurred shape crouch in front of me.

‘I d...n.o’ I slurred.

‘Come on, let’s get you out of here.’ He moved forward, tucking his arm under my knees and around my rib cage, picking me up bridal style.

My head fell backwards, coming to lean on his chest.

‘Phone.’ I mumbled.

‘I got it.’ Damon reassured me, swinging around to walk through the cubicle door without hitting my head on the frame.

My hand gripped the edge of his leather jacket weakly as I struggled to stay awake.

All I could focus on was the gentle rocking of his body as he walked through the club.

The bright lights, the noise hurt.

Everything hurt.

I felt the cool night air as he stepped outside, ignoring the bouncers when they asked him where he was taking me.

He shuffled me to one arm as he opened the door of his Camaro, before he lowered me into the passenger seat gently.

My hands fell from his jacket as he leant over me, pulling something from the back seat and wrapping it around me.

A blanket.

He closed the car door and in a second he was sat in the driver’s seat.

‘Elena, you need to look at me, you need to tell me what happened. Can you do that?’ he asked, his fingers pulling my chin up to look at him, though my eyes couldn’t focus on his face.

‘Bonnie came,’ I paused to think ‘I..had..a coke. Then.. I felt... dizzy and tired. I couldn’t get, up. So I called...you.’

‘Is that all you remember? Did you speak to anyone? Did anyone buy you a drink?’ Damon asked.

‘No.’ I said, there was too many questions.

‘No one bought you a drink?’

‘No.’

‘Okay.’ He said, his voice softening as his arms came around me, pulling me across the car into his lap.

‘What’re you doing?’ I tried to look at him.

‘I think someone spiked your drink, I don’t know what they gave you or how much, but it could be dangerous.’ I saw him lift his wrist to his mouth.

‘No, Damon,’ I said, moving my head away from him.

‘I’m sorry Elena,’ he said as he lifted my head up, pressing his wrist against my mouth.

I spluttered slightly as his blood ran down my throat but I swallowed.

‘Good girl,’ I heard him breathe.

He moved his wrist away from my face, pulling a corner of the blanket up to wipe my mouth and chin before starting the car.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

All the way back to the Salvatore Boarding House I could feel the effects of his blood starting to kick in.

The shivers stopped and my vision became more focused. I once again had control over my arms and legs and the dizziness stopped.

‘Feeling better?’ Damon asked as he parked up outside the house and pulled his keys out of the car’s ignition.

‘Yeah,’ I nodded against his chest ‘just tired.’

‘Come on, let’s get you out of those clothes,’ he said getting out of the car and lifting me with him.

I looked up at him in shock.

‘Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant into something that isn’t a dress and heels.’ He said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking down at me.

I shook my head slightly, welcoming the heat inside the boarding house as Damon put me down on their sofa.

‘One second.’ He said, before disappearing in a blur and returning with some of my pyjamas.

‘Where did you get those?’ I asked, narrowing my eyebrows as he held them out to me.

‘Stefan’s room, you should really move your stuff out of there, it’s just gathering dust.’ He said, back to his old sarcastic remarks now that most of the was over.

‘Not funny, Damon.’ I said, swinging my legs over the side of the sofa and leaning on them slightly, testing my weight.

Damon’s eyes never left me, watching for any signs that the vampire blood hadn’t worked properly.

‘I’m going to get changed.’ I told him, standing shakily, more from the stress of the evening than the drugs themselves.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

I came back a few minutes later in my pyjamas, with one of Damon’s jackets wrapped around my shoulders, glad to have been able to get out of my outfit. ****

Damon gave me an odd look as he saw me.

‘The blanket had blood all over it.’ I explained quietly as I dropped down onto the sofa beside him.

He handed me a glass filled with Bourbon.

‘I’m sorry about that; I just didn’t know what else to do.’ He said, genuine for once.

‘It’s okay.’ I took a sip of Bourbon, wincing at the strength.

The corners of Damon’s mouth quirked into a slight smile at my expression.

I looked at him again ‘thank you.’

‘What for?’ he asked bumping my shoulder gently with his.

‘Coming to get me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t.’ I said with a shudder.

‘You ask, I come, I’m easy like that.’ He replied.

Now it was my turn to smile.

‘I mean it.’

‘I know.’ He smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder ‘I meant what I said Elena, I won’t let anybody hurt you. Not while I’m here.’

Leaning my head against his chest I sighed.

‘I’m like a danger magnet.’

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

‘A little.’

I looked up at him.

‘But I wouldn’t have you any other way.’ he said, angling his head down to kiss my forehead.

He smiled at me again, but I saw a tinge of sadness reflected in his eyes.

Everything was taking its toll on him. The stress of the night, the stress of always having to come and rescue me.

Without meaning to, I reached up to touch his cheek.

He leaned into my hand, sighing slightly.

I knew what I wanted, I always had.

More than anything.

I shifted in his arms, stretching up to press my lips to his.

He froze for a moment before his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to him, and he kissed me back.

My arms twined around his neck, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss.

I heard him moan slightly at the contact and smiled as his hands rubbed circles into my back.

‘I’m vibrating.’ He mumbled against my mouth.

‘What?’

‘Your phone,’ he said, pulling my phone out of his pocket.

I looked at the screen.

‘Bonnie.’ I told him, answering it.

‘Hey ‘Lena! Where did you go? I was just saying that I got a lift with Matt so you don’t have to wait for me.’ She was slurring.

‘Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.’ I said, hanging up, not being able to hide the slight stab of hurt I felt in the pit of my stomach.

What if something had really happened? Would she have not even come to check if I was okay?

Damon frowned at my expression.

‘When I find her, the witch is dead.’ Damon said ‘now come back here.’

I giggled as he pulled me back towards him for another kiss.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**El fin.**

**Just a fluffy one-shot. I know Damon’s a little OOC, but I just felt it necessary.**

**Reviews would make my day!**


End file.
